Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of supervisory control.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Children and teenagers under supervisory care can spend a considerable amount of time playing with their mobile phones and tablets in an unsupervised manner—for example in the period between the end of school and a parent returning from work, or when a parent is preparing a meal and cannot easily monitor their child's minute-by-minute activities, or when their child is visiting friends.
Systems exist for such mobile phones and tablets in which control software is installed on the phone/tablet that restricts access to applications on the tablet, and this control software is responsive, via a third party service, to parameters set by the parent on a corresponding control panel installed on the parent's phone or tablet.
This enables a parent to control a child/teenager's access to feature of their own device, using a similar device under the parent's control.
It would be desirable to extend this capability to other areas.